Ken and Gwen
by car54
Summary: several short glimpses at the sibling bond between Ken and Gwen Tennyson.
1. Baby Sister

Kenney put his hand on his mommy's tummy, like he had so many times before. He felt the baby kick right where his hand was. "Mommy, I felt it." He said with glee. When his parents told him that he would be a big brother he didn't know what to think at first. Would Mommy and Daddy forget about him, he knew that babies took a lot of time and attention, if that weren't enough, he found out two days later that Aunt Sandra and Uncle Carl were expecting a baby to. It was all a little too much for him. _I hope at least one of them is a boy so I'll have someone to play wit_h, he thought.

A couple of weeks later Uncle Carl called and told Daddy that Aunt Sandra was about to have the baby. Kenny, his Mommy and Daddy got into the car and went to meet his Aunt and Uncle at the hospital. On the way Mommy seemed like she was hurting and told Daddy that it was time. "Time for what Mommy?"

"Time for your brother or sister to be born. "Then she said something to Daddy about water. _How does water get broken_? Kenny thought.

They got to the hospital and Mommy and Daddy went with one of the nurses. Grandpa was already there and stayed with Kenny.

A couple of weeks passed, everyone was still overwhelmed with the birth of two babies on the same day. Fortunately, Kenny's worries about being forgotten had been proven wrong, but the baby did need a lot of attention. It was always crying. It needed to be changed, or fed or something.

They had named the baby Gwendolyn, or Gwen as they were calling her, and they had named his new cousin Ben. Kenny didn't think the rhyming names were as funny as the grown-ups did. Kenny looked down at the baby. She looked funny, but also interesting. While he was looking at her she reached out and tried to grab his nose. It was kind of funny to feel that little hand touch him.

A few days later the baby was crying again. Mommy picked the baby up and rocked her. In her baby voice she said "You're hungry, aren't you? Yes you are. Mommy will fix that."

Kenny then asked, "Mommy, can I feed the baby?"

Lili was surprised to hear this request from her son. She had to decide if he could do it correctly and without hurting Gwen. She decided that it would be good for Kenny to have a part in caring for her. "Yes dear, let me show you how." She set the baby back down and went to the kitchen with Kenny. She let him watch as she took a bottle out of the refrigerator, put it in a pan of water and put it on the stove. She explained to him how to tell when the formula was warm enough but not too hot. They went back to the other room where she helped Kenny take his sister in his arms, told him how to support her head and then gave him the bottle.

Kenny held the bottle in place for his sister and watched her suck at it. He noticed that she was looking up at him, her bright green eyes fixed on his. He couldn't look away. It was like he felt something latching them together. He spoke to her softly. "Hi little sister, I'm your brother, I'm going to help take care of you."

After that Kenny would frequently ask to feed his sister and he could often be found rocking her, playing with her or talking to her, and he got so excited when she would smile at him. Lili knew that a lifelong bond had formed.


	2. Monsters

It was late evening and the Tennyson family was watching television together. Ken yawned, he wasn't really tired, it was just that the program on was so boring, but the damage had been done. Frank looked at his watch. "Time for you two to get to bed."

"Dad," Ken complained, "do we have to?"

"Yes it's getting late. Off with you."

Lili picked Gwen up and Ken followed them upstairs. They stopped at Gwen's room. Lili put her daughter in bed and tucked her in. "But Mommy what if the monsters come again?"

"Sweetheart, that was just a dream, there aren't any monsters."

"What about space monsters?"

"Those don't exist either." She kissed Gwen good night and then Ken came over to give her a good night kiss as always. When he did he whispered, "If the monsters come you come to me." She smiled.

Ken got to his room and his mom walked in with him. "Mom, I don't need to be tucked in."

"Oh, I know. Maybe I need to tuck you in." He knew it was a gimmick but it always worked. Make it sound like he was doing something for her. He got into bed and under the covers and his mom gave him a kiss. "Remember mom; leave the door cracked in case Gwen starts crying." She left with the door cracked open and soon Ken was asleep.

A couple of hours later, the door to Ken's room opened and Ken was awakened by two small hands and a similarly small voice.

"Kenny, the monsters are back, I'm scared."

Ken turned over to see the face of his little sister; he could see the fear in her face.

"Well you did the right thing. You stay here and I'll protect you from any monsters or bad dreams." He pulled the cover back and helped her climb in.

"They were really scary. One came after me, it was like a big spider and it moved its mouth," She tried to imitate what the monster in her dream was doing. It did sound kind of scary. "And it was coming after me. And then, we were at the park, you took me and Ben there and then Ben turned into a monster and I screamed and I remembered what you said and I came in here. Can I stay here, please?"

"Of course you can." He put and arm around her and pulled her in close to him. She seemed to settle right away. "No monsters." She said in a groggy voice.

"No monsters!" he assured her. "And if any do show up I'll beat em up."

"Ben won't become a monster, will he? He's my best friend."

"No, he won't, and he'd never hurt you anyway."

She was satisfied with that and cuddled in close to him. Soon she was asleep. Ken found that it was relaxing for him too and dosed off with her. There were no more nightmares that night, only pleasant dreams.

In the morning Lili walked by the bedrooms and noticed that Gwen's door was wide open and Ken's door was open much further that she had left it. She looked in and saw what had to be the most heartwarming sight she had ever seen. Her children were sound asleep snuggled next to each other. _I've got to get a picture of this_. She took her phone out.


	3. Tea party

The last bell rang; school was finally out for the day. All of the kids at Bellwood elementary were running faster than they ever did in P.E. The busses filled up quickly and Ken tried to sit next to a certain girl, Karen. They had known each other for a couple of years since she transferred after her father had been promoted at work. And Ken had it bad for the girl, he didn't know if she saw him as anything but a friend.

The bus got to Ken's stop and several of the kids got off, including Karen. "So, uh, see you a little latter huh."

"Yea sounds good. Bye Ken."

"Bye Karen."

Ken tried to get his head out of the clouds as he made his way home. Soon he was walking in his front door. "Mom, Gwen I'm home."

"Hi sweetie how was school?" Lili asked her son.

"It was okay; I came in first in the sprint in P.E. and got an 89 on the math test."

Then small running feet were heard in the hallway and Gwen ran to greet her big brother.

"Kenny!" She yelled and leapt at him. He caught her and smiled and returned her hug. "Tell me what school was like." She was fascinated by his more advanced classes, she was in kindergarten but was bored with the work they did. Ken accommodated her interest by just answering questions and letting her see old books from when he was younger. He was at the same time embarrassed and proud that she was beyond where he had been at her age.

They finished there talk about school and then Gwen got on a different subject. "Kenny, Kenny, come let's play."

"Alright, we'll play."

"Yeah" She took hold of his hand and led him to whatever kind of play she had in mind. They went outside and Ken saw something that terrified him. A table set up with dolls and stuffed animals all around it…a tea party. Inside it wouldn't be a big deal but outside, where anyone passing by would see him attending a little girls tea party.

But what could he do? This particular little girl was his baby sister. He couldn't hurt her feelings by refusing to play. That would be worse that any ridicule he got from the other kids. So he let Gwen lead him to the table.

They sat down and Gwen started the socializing. "Everyone, this is my big brother Kenny"

She then took hold of one of the dolls and shook it slightly as she spoke for it. "Hello Kenny, you're very handsome."

"Uh, Thanks I guess."

Then she took hold of a stuffed cat and spoke for it. "Meow, Kenny, what do you do with your day, meow?"

Gwen answered her cat. "He is a student at Bellwood elementary."

Then a stuffed lion said "That's very interesting, Gwen likes school to, Mr. Kenny would you pass the sugar?"

Ken smiled a little as he answered. "Certainly, how many lumps do you want?"

At this the hostess lost control of herself laughing. She and Ken had seen the Bugs Bunny cartoon that he was referring to last night. She regained her composure and said. "Now Ken, please just pass the sugar." He felt silly but passed what was apparently the sugar bowl.

After some time of talking to Gwen and her assortment of dolls and animals Ken heard sudden laughter. Several of his friends were looking over the back gate, including Karen.

Ken's embarrassment quickly gave way to concern that they would upset Gwen. He started to walk toward the gate when Gwen spoke up. "You go away you jerks, you're not invited!"

"Let's go, we're not invited. See ya tomorrow Ken."

Ken helped Gwen calm down, they finished there tea party and went inside. As they brought the toys in Gwen said "I'm sorry I made your friends laugh at you."

"Don't worry about it little sis, you're more important to me that any of them." _Even Karen. _He thought. She hugged him around the waist and went to her room.

Of course he did see the others the next day. And all day he was ridiculed for what they had seen in his back yard. Two of the guys even brought small stuffed animals and would only talk to him though them.

Then to top it off, on the way back from lunch recess he came face to face with Karen. He wanted to crawl under a rock, until she spoke to him.

"Ken, I know the guys are making fun of you but I think it's really sweet that you spend time with your sister like that. My brother would never have done that for me." She stood there nervously for a moment then reached up and gave him a very quick kiss on the cheek, and ran inside.


	4. Rejected

Gwen was fuming, she had never been so angry. How could she do that to such a kind, sweet boy like Ken? He had been late coming home from school because he wanted to ask his girlfriend out to the homecoming dance. She had come home from school without him. It was normally the best part of her day; they had some time to talk about their day without parents around. But she understood; he was in love. She knew what that was like. In fact she had for some time before she realized it. And fortunately for her, it was with someone a lot better than Karen.

He came home and she went to greet him like she used to before she started first grade. He had given her a polite greeting and a less than enthusiastic hug, then went to the living room and just sat there.

What could she do? Ken had been so caring and protective to her. He had supported her through so many things. It was her turn to help him, but how?

She followed and sat next to him. "So, tell me what's wrong?" She said in a sympathetic tone.

He really didn't want to talk about it, but couldn't refuse to talk to her. "After we got off the bus I caught up to Karen and some of the others. We made some small talk and then I asked her if she'd like to go to homecoming with me." He sighed and went on. "She asked the others to give us some privacy and they did. Well, I asked her what all the drama was about and she said that our interest had gone in different directions and that she had met someone else, Gwen she met him at one of my games. Anyway, that was it, it was over like that. She just walked on."

Ken wasn't the kind of guy that cried but, to Gwen it looked like he was having a hard time keeping it in right now, He got control of himself and continued. "Apparently some of the others knew it was coming, because on the way home a bunch of the guys passed by me and yelled out 'Oh my god she dumped Kenny…you bastard!"

"I'm sorry it happened, Ken."

"Thanks." He said with a week smile. "Guess she found someone better." The pain in the words was obvious. She couldn't let that go.

"Someone better, that's crazy. Listen maybe this is going to sound weird coming from me but she had a guy who is kind, caring, sweet and handsome. She rejected you because she's a colossal bitc..."

Ken interrupted her, "Mom's in the next room."

"**Yes she is, watch your language young lady."** came her mom's voice.

"Sorry mom! …She must be out of her mind."

Ken was amused, and kind of touched to see the vehemence with which Gwen spoke.

"Baby sis, I think you need to calm down. It's good to know though that you care that much."

"Of course I do, you've always been there for me. Now it's time for me to return the favor."

Ken thought for a moment. "It seems I don't have anything to do Saturday, do you?"

"Nope, what do you have in mind?"

"Pick a movie you'd like to see. Whatever you want, even if it's a romantic comedy, and we'll go together, Popcorn, candy, the works."

"That would be great. Are you sure you can afford that?"

"I wouldn't do less that the best. After all I'm still going out with the prettiest girl in school. The school is just Bellwood elementary not high school."

She teasingly responded. "You silver tonged devil you."

He laughed, just what she wanted to hear, and said "Go on now, get on your laptop and pick a movie." As she went upstairs he called out to her. "By the way Gwen…" She turned around.

"Thanks little sis." She smiled and continued up stairs.

Ken sat back down. He really did feel better, and he thought to himself, _you know, that's a pretty special little squirt I've got there._


	5. GETCHA

Ken was sitting on the couch watching T.V.; one of his guilty pleasures was that he liked those old sitcoms. Right now he was watching 'I dream of Jennie'. As usual Major Nelson was trying to explain something Jennie had done to Dr. Bellows.

As he sat there he felt something in his hair, a fly most likely. He swatted at it and then realized what it was when he heard poorly muffled laughter from behind the couch. He smiled and played along.

Soon he felt it again. This time he exaggerated his response and grumbling about the 'Darn fly', he heard more giggling.

Next he felt it again and he gave an even more exaggerated response, flailing his arms in mock frustration and yelling about the fly again. Once again more giggling came from behind the couch.

One more time he went back to watching TV. He felt it again. This time he didn't react. Then he felt it again and quickly whipped around to come face to face with his little sister. She hadn't expected this and for a moment just sat there looking at him.

"You don't look like a fly." She pointed in the air, "I think it's there Ken.

"Oh… Well I think it's…right…"he grabbed her by the shoulders, very lightly and finished "HERE!"

Gwen squealed and ran away. Ken followed. "GETCHA…I'm goina getcha." He continued to walk zombie like and kept saying "getcha" he followed the laughs and squeals to where she was.

He followed his sisters' voice right to where he expected; her room. He did his best zombie impression as he kept saying "getcha" and "where are you? I'm going to find you, and then I'll GETCHA"

Of course he knew that she was under her bed, where all the muffled giggles were coming from but continued the search anyway. "Are you in the closet?" He opened it. "NO, not the closet."

Finally he walked around to the far side of the bed and saw her feet sticking out. He very quietly knelt down and then grabbed her ankles and pulled her out as she screamed all the way. He turned her over onto her back and called out "**GETCHA!**" He wiggled his fingers under her arms as she laughed. Then he came down like he was a zombie about to tear into her tummy, but of course he didn't bite, he drew a full breath and blew a raspberry into her tummy.

She squirmed and laughed and he rose up and announced "RASPBERRYS". Through laughter she said "No, No raspberries."

With an exaggerated confused look he turned to her, still not letting her go and said "No raspberries?"

She shook her head and said "NO"

He didn't want to carry it too far. It was time to end the game. This time in a disappointed tone he said, "No raspberries." Then he leaned over and taped his cheek with his index finger. Gwen placed a kiss where he had tapped. As he let her up he said "Ice-cream?"

She liked that idea; she nodded her head "Ice-cream! As they left the room to go to the kitchen Ken called out, in his zombie voice again "ICE-CREAM" she laughed as they both called out "ICE-CREAM" all the way to the kitchen.

Lilly was in her bedroom folding laundry, listening to her children. She smiled to herself, happy to hear them playing together.


End file.
